


Eight Days A Week.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: Andy comes home from a trip and winds Emily up.Kink: Orgasm denial/controlA/N (circa 2010): For my dandelion. Eight days is not enough to show you how much I care.





	Eight Days A Week.  1/1.

**_Eight Days A Week_**  
  
_Ooh I need your love babe,  
Guess you know it's true.  
Hope you need my love babe,  
Just like I need you._  
  
**1\. Wake-up call**  
  
Andy came home hungry. She landed, took a taxi, let herself into the apartment. As she closed the door, she was setting her bag on the couch and tucking her suitcase against the wall out of the way. She continued into the apartment in the semi-dark shrugging off her jacket, toeing off her shoes and untucking her shirt as she went. She had been gone for two weeks, but before that Emily had gone to fashion week. It had been almost a month since she held her lover in her arms and there was only one thing on her mind. Her shirt off as she stood in the doorway, Andy unbuttoned her jeans and stepped out of them. Pulling up the covers at the foot of the bed Andy crawled under them. She kissed the legs of her lover as she worked between them. With a happy sleepy giggle, her lover lay flat on the mattress in her dreams and let her legs fall open just enough. Andy moved in the dark and near suffocating environment of the blankets like a swimmer sure of her destination. Andy licked up her lover’s slit from bottom to top until she could taste the arousal of her girlfriend. She breathed in the scent that was uniquely Emily and kissed her thigh contentedly. Emily reached for her in her sleep and Andy rose up her lover’s body until she was wrapped in warm arms, breathing fresh air and her fingers were left to linger against her sex. Overwhelmed by her homecoming, Andy let herself sink into the loving arms that held her tightly to the body she missed so much.  
  
_Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
I ain't got nothin' but love babe,  
Eight days a week._  
**  
2\. Morning**  
  
Dawn came all too soon and Andy slowly blinked her eyes open to the sunlit room. Andy lay back on the mattress and listened with her eyes closed. She could tell what time it was by the level of noise coming from behind the bathroom door. Hearing a clattering Andy smiled to herself and looked at the clock. “Arse!” She heard and then some short footsteps and the door was flung open. So much for staying quiet for her girlfriend, Emily was having that kind of morning. Andy didn’t mind. This was the first she had seen her girlfriend in three weeks. She would have not slept at all in order to see her girl. Seeing her lover was awake, Emily stepped across the room to the bed. She sat on the edge half facing Andy as she slipped her earrings in. “What time did you get in?”  
  
Andy yawned and stretched her body out. “A couple of hours ago.”  
  
Emily rested her palm against Andy’s chest over the blanket. Andy felt her nipples harden. “Sorry to wake you, baby. It’s that kind of morning. I had the strangest dream.” Emily trailed off thinking of it. Andy flipped onto her side and propped herself up on one elbow. “You came home, started eating me out and then we just snuggled and went to sleep. I woke up horny as hell and late!”   
  
Andy smiled up at her and let her fingers tip toe up her thigh. “I can help you with that, Charlton.”  
  
Emily slapped Andy’s hand away to block her. When they had first gotten involved, she had no idea what a sexual appetite the little girl from Ohio would have. Sometimes she swore that her girlfriend could survive on nothing but sex. “Pest.” Emily said lovingly as she breathed deep and looked adoringly at her lover. “We’ll see.” She said distractedly. “Welcome home.” Emily leaned down to give Andy a sweet kiss and tasted herself on Andy’s mouth. She pulled back in shock and yanked at the blanket until she had hold of Andy’s hand. She smelled her fingers and looked incredulously at Andy. “You arse! You didn’t even finish me!” Emily acted very put upon as she stood dramatically and stepped into her heels.  
  
Snickering and grabbing a pillow to snuggle, Andy called out to her, “You wanted snuggles instead what was I supposed to do?”  
  
Emily grabbed her keys and purse and stepped to the door. With the finger point down gesture, she glared at Andy. “You owe me, Sachs.”  
  
“I love you.” Andy called out trying not to giggle until she heard the door slam.  
  
_Love you ev'ry day girl,  
Always on my mind.  
One thing I can say girl,  
Love you all the time._  
  
**3\. Lunch  
**  
A bossy red head was causing models to startle and run like frightened antelope. She was barking orders at them and the photographer at the speed of an auctioneer in the heat of a pitch. Andy smiled and set the rose on top of Emily’s bag so that she’d find it later. The small herd of models shifted toward the trees and then got spooked and moved toward the water fountain. The photographer threw his hands in the air and looked at Emily. “Oh, you, wallies.” Emily muttered loudly. Stepping even closer to the frightened creatures, Emily pointed at three of them, “You on the fountain edge.” She turned like a machine gunner and selected another three, “You in the middle ground here. They will throw water at you. Be startled.” Emily stepped out of the middle ground and let fire on the rest of them. “You lot. Go frolic near that tree in the background.” She stepped back from the scene and the photographer resumed his position with a click click click. Andy wanted to kick him. He should have been directing traffic not Emily.  
  
Stepping out from her convenient hiding place, Andy slipped up behind her lover. Risking physical injury, she wrapped her arms around Emily from behind and placed a firm kiss on her neck. “How’s it going, Sunshine?” Andy asked the inevitable.  
  
Relaxing instead of thinking of pepper spray, Emily turned her head for more contact with Andy. Her arms instinctively wrapped around Andy’s arms that were across her middle. One of the background models who had stopped frolicking to watch Emily fell over. Sighing dejectedly Emily said, “It could be better.”  
  
Andy let her fingertips play at the edge of her girlfriend’s shirt. It wasn’t overtly sexual, but it was so gentle that Emily hummed. Andy rubbed her closed mouth and nose against Emily’s neck and shoulder junction breathing in her scent. “Amarige.” She whispered against Emily’s skin. Letting her tongue dart out, Andy licked her girl three times. Once for each word that she wanted to say.  
  
“Baby.” Emily said in a low whisper.  
  
“I could make you feel so good.” Her lips right by Emily’s ear, Andy whispered promises to her. “I could lick you until you forgot all about them. I can’t wait to taste you again when we are both awake. I love you more than I can say. Your body reacts to me so much that I can’t take my eyes off of you.” Emily wriggled in Andy’s grip, but she held her tighter to her. “I like to watch your face while you fight to keep control and my tongue drives you crazy.” Emily whimpered. “When I slide my fingers into you it makes me lose control, Emily.” Andy kissed Emily’s neck. “You lose control too, baby. Your mouth falls open and I hear your first moans then.” Andy let her fingertips rub just a little higher on Emily’s sides. When she felt Emily’s body shiver from head to toe, Andy kissed her neck again. Letting her go she spun Emily into a heart stopping kiss. Pulling away with a wink, Andy said, “Sorry, lover. I’ve got to go to the office now.” Andy turned and walked away. She didn’t see it so much as she felt it as Emily stamped the ground with her foot in frustration. The laser eye beams boring a hole in her back were reply enough. Andy pulled out her phone and texted. “See you tonight, Lover.”  
  
_Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
I ain't got nothin' but love girl,  
Eight days a week._  
  
**4\. Afternoon Delight**  
  
Emily thought the three weeks away from her lover were long. Now they were re-united and one of them was always going to sleep as the other was starting the day and evenings were lost in schmoozing and falling asleep on the couch. It felt like each week was longer than the next and once Emily heard the Beatles ‘Eight Days A Week’ at one of the studios she thought that just really nailed what she was feeling. The following morning, she told Andy about it on the phone. Tears leaked down her face when she heard Andy’s breath catch. It was so hard to be apart, but it was necessary. Andy told her that she loved her like that and couldn’t wait to get home and try to show her.  
  
Yes. Emily thought that the last three weeks had been long. She had no idea how long this day was going to be. She should have known as soon as she woke up, but like her boss she had hope and she lived on it.  
  
Andy texted her. “I’ve been thinking of licking you all day.” Emily squirmed in the back seat of the town car. “I swear I smell you on my fingers.” Emily gave a shocked gasp and Roy asked if she said something. “I want to get my hands on you.” Emily typed in ‘stop’ but before she could send it Andy added. “I want your body against mine so much it hurts.” Emily bit her lip. It hurt her to be apart too. She hoped Andy knew that. Emily shifted and felt the wetness that had begun once again between her legs.  
  
“Tonight I am yours.” Emily texted back as the car pulled up at Elias-Clark.  
  
_Eight days a week  
I love you.  
Eight days a week  
Is not enough to show I care._  
  
**5\. Dinner**  
  
Andy and Emily sat next to each other in the dark corner booth of the small Japanese restaurant. An oyster appetizer was shared between them with delighted kisses. Asahi Super Dry washed down and added to their delight. Chopsticks in hand, the pair shared sushi and sashimi. It may have been a messy affair but their closeness more than made up for it. The pure delight on each other’s faces as they tried to feed each other and tease each other all in the same breath was pure joy for the pair. Holding hands, kissing and whispering naughty things to each other finished the night as they headed home to finally get their hands on each other.  
  
_Ooh I need your love babe,  
Guess you know it's true.  
Hope you need my love babe,  
Just like I need you._  
  
**6\. It’s your mother…**  
  
It was already 2 am by the time they made it up to their apartment. Late by New York standards, but early in London, the phone ringing killed the mood that they had just been getting ready to take into the bedroom. Andy let her bra finish its fall to the floor before she reached for the phone on the third dial. Anyone calling at that time of night deserved to be answered—or yelled at—maybe both. “Hello?” She said. “Yes. Mrs. Charlton, I’ll get her.”  
  
Andy smiled at her lover. “It’s your mother.”  
  
Emily rolled her eyes and took the phone. “Hello, Mum.” She didn’t get another real word in edgewise for a while so she just ‘ahemmed’ and ‘ahha-ed’ her mom while Andy unbuttoned her blouse, unclasped her bra, and helped her slip out of her skirt. When Andy bit down on her nipple, Emily squealed into the phone and her mum stopped mid-sentence to ask if she was all right. Emily grabbed a fistful of Andy’s hair and pulled her up to face her as she told her mom that she stepped on an ice cube that Andy had let fall on the floor. When her mum was sufficiently derailed from the truth and had started her story once again, Emily pulled Andy in for a deep kiss.  
  
Getting bored, Andy began to do a sexy little strip tease for the rest of her clothes. She backed away toward the bedroom with her hands on her breasts teasing Emily each step as she went. When she bumped into the wall she laughed and Emily almost did too. Then Andy disappeared into their room.  
  
_Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.  
I ain't got nothin' but love babe,  
Eight days a week._  
  
**7\. Asleep**  
  
Emily finally came into the room only to find her lover sound asleep in a total starfish position in the middle of the bed. She sat on the side of the bed just like she did that morning and looked down on her lover. “My beautiful girl.” She reached for the not quite empty mug of tea and growled in frustration. On the bedside table Andy had neatly laid out just about every sex toy that they owned. “Eight days a week.” Emily grumbled as she headed into the bathroom for her nightly ablutions.  
  
_Eight days a week  
I love you.  
Eight days a week  
Is not enough to show I care._  
  
**8\. Wakey wakey**  
  
Emily awoke ready to get her hands on her lover. She curled up behind Andy and kissed the skin on the back of her shoulder. Her hand was warm against the soft skin of Andy’s rib cage. Andy leaned back slightly into Emily’s touch. Knowing Andy wasn’t awake yet, Emily cupped her breast and began to massage her nipple. She smiled when Andy let out a happy little noise and kissed her shoulder again. Andy turned onto her back and Emily moved to accommodate her. Andy’s arm nearly smacked Emily, but she pulled her in for a sleepy eyes-still-closed kiss. It was sweet and gentle as they pecked lips without fully kissing. Emily began to slide her hand down Andy’s stomach as their kiss deepened. Emily darted her tongue out to touch Andy’s lips twice and then Andy opened her lips to the kiss as well. Sleepy tongues licked against each other as Emily began to tickle Andy’s curls.  
  
Waking finally, Andy smiled and stretched her arm up toward the ceiling. Putting her hand over Emily’s on her sex, Andy kissed the side of her face, “Who’s the sex pest now?”  
  
Trailing an insistent finger in her girlfriend’s wetness Emily countered, “Well, if you hadn’t tortured me all day maybe I could wait for you to wake up on your own, but…”  
  
Emily trailed off as Andy began to laugh. “My plan worked then.” Emily pulled her hand back and looked incredulously at Andy. “Getting you worked up is so hot, Em. You were so hot when you were frustrated talking to your mom. It was all I could do to not come in here and touch myself. Of course, you were supposed to come in and get your reward, but… too late.” Andy flipped Emily down onto the mattress so she could kiss the pout off of her beautiful pink lips.  
  
_Love you ev'ry day girl,  
Always on my mind.  
One thing I can say girl,  
Love you all the time._  
  
**9\. Eight Days A Week**  
  
“I love you every day.” Andy let her lips brush against Emily’s. She wanted to take her time. A light kiss followed by an open mouthed one. Emily’s soft lips crushed into hers. Andy let her tongue dart out and slide against her lower lip. Rising up Emily claimed her mouth in a heated kiss. As her head fell back to the pillow Andy followed her down only to suck her bottom lip between her teeth and suck on it as she pulled away. “The extra love I have each day I save up for the eighth day.” Andy pushed herself up so that she could look into Emily’s eyes. She loved the feel of her lover’s body under hers. Emily’s eyes searched hers but all she found was love. Andy smiled at her and lowered her face again kissing Emily’s forehead, cheeks, chin and the tip of her nose. As Emily’s eyes fluttered shut, she placed an air kiss on each of her eyes.  
  
Scooting her body a little bit down Emily’s torso, she lowered her mouth to her neck. She licked and kissed a few moments as Emily wriggled underneath her. “An eighth day is a day like today.” Andy nuzzled against Emily’s neck and then she licked behind Emily’s ear. Her breath warm against her earlobe Andy added, “A day when time stops around us and lets us have our own little slice of heaven.” Andy moved her body further down Emily’s so she could trace her collarbone with her tongue. Emily’s hands ran up and down Andy’s arms keeping their connection strong. “If we have too many of these days we will be spoiled on them, so they don’t come around very often.” Andy sat up so that Emily could feel the heat of her sex on her abdomen. Andy reached for Emily’s right hand and she massaged it and brought it to her lips where she kissed each fingertip and the palm. “We have to cherish these moments with both hands.” Andy took the other hand in hers treating it with the same patient tenderness. “I look at you with eyes that snap pictures to memorize you like a tattoo on my soul.”   
  
Andy shifted further down, letting a leg slip between her lover’s legs. She lowered herself to lick and then suck Emily’s nipple into her mouth. Taking the other one in her mouth, Andy hummed against the sensitive nub and Emily writhed below her murmuring. Andy settled her sex against Emily’s and then pushed up again to look at her. “I tease you not to torture, but to love you more, for longer, so that this day never ends.” Andy began rocking and Emily’s mouth fell open as she felt their sexes aligned perfectly.   
  
Her eyes fluttered but stayed open as her body tingled. Her own breathing changing, Andy continued. “I love you so much that every day could be the eighth day.” Andy’s eyes fluttered as she continued to look at Emily. The feel of Emily’s hands on her hips adding pressure to the rubbing together of their sexes caused her to moan. Both of their hips rotating and sliding was really building the pleasure. Andy found it hard to continue, but she was determined to tell Emily how much she loved her, needed her, and wanted her. “In fact, I never know if it is the eighth day so I just hold tight to you and love you all the time. I’ll love you for all time.” The pleasure was too much and Andy let her body continue to spell out her message for her. Emily’s eyes closed and she dug her nails into Andy as she quietly reached her peak. Seeing the pleasure on the face of her lover and feeling her body begin to tremble with her orgasm pulled Andy over the edge. She moaned and called Emily’s name as they clutched tightly to each other rocking all the way through all of their spasms of pleasure. Andy let her arms go so that she could lie fully on Emily and hold her. As her lover came down to her, Emily pulled her tight and turned them to the side. They lay spent and overwhelmed clutching tightly to each other for many long minutes.   
  
_Hold me, love me, hold me, love me._  
I ain't got nothin' but love babe,  
Eight days a week,  
Eight days a week,  
Eight days a week.  


  
**—FIN**

**.**


End file.
